Ghoulmaster
Ghoulmaster is a supervillain and a crime lord who first appeared in the 2012 film " Jsmboinick " portrayed by Jack Verdera. Ghoulmaster is the arch-nemesis of Jsmboinick, but starts off as a normal, random criminal. Before he became Ghoulmaster, he was a simple thug who had brown, short and straight hair, and white skin. He was the man who shot Nick Balahama’s muslim father on the streets of Playa Blanca City. 4 months later, he becomes The Ghoulmaster, who sends his gangsters to rob, kill people and steal diamonds. He tends to meet the head gangster at the Blanca Casinos a lot. He always sends his head gangster to steal a diamond for him. The first attempt to steal the diamond, the gangster brings back the wrong diamond, and he sends him out again. Then, the second time, the gangster comes back with no '''diamond, because he got defeated by Jsmboinick, a new vigilante in town. Stressed, Ghoulmaster shoots the gangster, saying he will steal the diamond himself. In the film´s final battle, he fights Jsmboinick in a park to the death, and, after Jsmboinick tears his mask off and discovers it was '''him who killed his father, he asks the hero to shoot him, tossing him his handgun, though Jsmboinick declines the offer and doesn´t kill him, though the head gangster ( who Ghoulmaster shot earlier on in the film ) came crawling to the park, and, with his dying breath, shoots his boss, ending the Ghoulmaster´s reign of terror. The Crime Lords Of The City Although Ghoulmaster never appears in the third film, his name and his company are mentioned many times. The main antagonists are Lord Humphrey and the Danishman, his successors and the new owners of Ghoulmaster Enterprises. Return When Jsmboinick returns to Playa Blanca City, he starts talking to Knightman on messenger, but then, the screen of the computer starts to crackle, and Ghoulmaster appears. He was alive all along! He says the following lines to his arch-nemesis: Jsmboinick, the one that failed to kill me. Even if you shot me you still wouldn't have killed me. Not the gangster either this he means the gangster wouldn't have killed him (Ghoulmaster) either. Bullet-proof armour. You can never beat the classics. The End Begins Ghoulmaster appears very briefly at the end of Part 1, asking one of his employees if Hashashin and Killer Shot have acquired the mega-suit, the guard tells him that Hashashin betrayed Killer Shot and took the suit for himself, Ghoulmaster is pleased to hear this, claiming it was all part of " the plan ". The Final Battle In Lobos Asylum, a thug told Knightman that Ghoulmaster was hiding in PB Tower, with the Mayor. When Jsmboinick reached the top floor, he found Ghoulmaster holding commissioner Jimmy Blackfriar hostage. Jsmboinick talks to Mayor Scantugo Strange for a while, and discovers Ghoulmaster is a member of the Mayor's Armed Forces, Scantugo's defence unit. When Knightman shows up and knocks out Mayor Strange, Ghoulmaster is alerted by his presence, and shoots Blackfriar in the head. Jsmboinick starts violently punching, head-butting and beating the crap out of Ghoulmaster, and grabs him, reminding him of all the innocent lives he's taken. Ghoulmaster, thinking Jsmboinick would kill him anyway ( but he didn't, Jsmboinick has a strict moral code ), activates the self-destruct sequence. Ghoulmaster, Scantugo and the tower are all destroyed in the explosion. Finally, the villain's reign of terror is over. _________________________________________________ Abilities * Business: Ghoulmaster owns a successful company, Ghoulmaster Enterprises, which sells firearms to the mafia and some terrorists around the globe 24/7. With all his power in the company, he is a millionaire. * Expert with firearms: Ghoulmaster is proffessional with any type of gun, though mainly he uses his preferred weapon, an orange handgun. * Big Villain: Ghoulmaster is Jsmboinick's arch-nemesis. He has killed hundreds, thousands maybe. He is a big Supervillain and is responsible for the most notable deaths in the saga, including 002, Jimmy Blackfriar ( possibly Knightman, if he died in the explosion )... He is also responsible for Nick becoming a vigilante. Ghoulmaster started everything. Weaknesses * Insanity: Ghoulmaster is clearly an unstable person. Before he became Ghoulmaster, when he was just a thug, he shot and killed Nick Balahama's father for no reason at all. He was also driven mad with killing Jsmboinick. He is also known for wearing a Halloween ghost mask, even while working at his company and in public. * Low Combat Level: Ghoulmaster has absolutely no fighting experience. He has never even properly injured or hurt Jsmboinick. Not even once. Never even punched or kicked him. * Calmness: Ghoulmaster has not once in the films shouted or acted angrily. He's always acted calm and had a very peaceful, slow voice. This is possibly a sign of his insanity and mental illness. Category:List of Jsmboinick characters